A grinding machine of the aforementioned type is known from WO 2004/087374, which comprises a main set of grinding wheels intended to grind the periphery of the lens and a tool holder set for scoring, counter-beveling and drilling the lens.
The lens blank is rotatably mounted onto a lens support around a first axis.
The tool holder set comprises a rotary tool holder shaft, which may be inclined with respect to the axis of rotation of the lens on its support.
The rotary shaft in this example bears a scoring wheel intended to form a peripheral groove in the lens, a counter-beveling wheel intended to machine the sharp edges of the lens, and a drilling tool mounted on the free end of the rotary shaft for drilling holes through the lens.
Once the periphery of the lens has been machined, a groove may be formed in the lens by means of the scoring wheel. Alternatively, the sharp edges of the lens, taken along its outline, may be counter-beveled. A hole may be drilled in the lens by inclining the axis of rotation of the shaft with respect to the axis of rotation of the lens and by introducing the drilling tool through the lens.
Such a tool operates in a satisfactory manner. However, it is always useful to further improve the functionalities of the tool while preserving at the same time reduced dimensions.